


Katherina Plisetsky

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cold Victor Nikiforov, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Gen, Growing Up, Half-Siblings, Katherina Plisetsky, M/M, Siblings, Victor and Yuri are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: The Plisetsky family raised broken children, but Yuri wouldn't have traded his childhood for anything.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 55





	Katherina Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> I just love to headcanon Yuri and Victor as siblings/half siblings/step siblings, so enjoy this drabble!

Katherina Plisetsky was a famous pop singer in the late 80's. She was famous all over Russia, she even got some fame internationally, but it all ended when she got pregnant at age 17. The man who got her pregnant was Alexei Nikiforov. The couple stayed together after their baby, Victor Nikiforov, was born. Katherina retired as a pop singer and tried out modelling, while her soon to be husband was a high ranked sales agent in St Petersburg. The couple married when Katherina was 18 and Alexei was 26.

They were a happy family. Victor grew up in a big apartment in the center of St Petersburg with everything he wanted. He was loved by his parents, even though they weren't able to spend all that much time together.   
_____  
At age 7 he took up skating. He was a happy child, warm and welcoming. Always getting support from his parents and being spoiled rotten. 

At age 11 everything changed. Katherina got pregnant again, but from a different man. Katherina and Alexei fought about it for months, but in the end they divorced and it was like Victor's life had ended with their marriage.

At age 12, Yuri Plisetsky was born. Their mother left them under her father's care in Moscow, while she moved to the US to become a model there. Victor never felt at home so far away from St Petersburg. It didn't take very long, before he moved back there to train under Yakov, trying to forget his brother even existed.  
_____  
Yuri Plisetsky never knew his father. He also didn't really know his mother. She visited him a couple of times when he was younger, but she was always cold. Yuri didn't understand why she didn't like him, never hugged him and wasn't there for him like other mothers. He knew even less about his brother, only that he was a figure skater in St Petersburg, his name was Victor and he was a lot older.

But Yuri would've never traded his childhood for anything else. They didn't have a lot, their mother only sending a bit off money to them every month. Nicolaei was old, but he loved Yuri, played with him and tried to give him the best childhood possible.   
_____  
At age 10 Yuri left to train under St Petersburg. He loved his grandfather so much and cried for days on end when he left.

Victor and Yuri lived together. It wasn't easy for Yuri. Victor was an irresponsible adult, he drank too much on weekends and sometimes had boys over. He didn't take care of Yuri, maybe cooked for him once a week. Yuri was forced to fend for himself. He woke himself up, made himself breakfast, went to school alone, went to practice alone and was taken back home by Victor, if the man was in a good mood.

He had to grow up fast and he learned to do so quickly. It was the complete opposite of Moscow. Here, in St Petersburg, no one took care of him or loved him. No one hugged him, tucked him in at night, protected him. He couldn't help the resentment that started to creep in. 

At the age of 14, when Victor ran off to Japan, Yuri cried for two days. He felt betrayed, left behind, just when he thought that their relationship was getting better. Victor was never mean to him, but he was cold, obviously blaming him for ruining his parents relationship. 

At the age of 14, he moved in with Lilia, leaving Victor's old apartment behind and never looking behind. He was going to prove his brother wrong, make him regret leaving him behind. His temper started getting worse, his emotions were limited to anger and hate. He felt unlovable and broke.

The Plisetsky family raised broken children. Victor being a hateful and emotionless person who only cared about himself and skating until he met Katsuki. Yuri being a mean and angry person who only cared about winning until he met Otabek Altin.  
_____  
It wasn't well known that Yuri and Victor were half siblings. Yakov knew since their mother had signed contracts for both of them. Mila found out after her first sleepover with Yuri and Victor's apartment. Otabek knew because he at some point asked why Yuri hated the man so much. Katsuki found out after seeing childhood pictures of them together.

It wasn't a well known fact that Yuri and Victor were half siblings, especially in the skating world. That was, until Katherina Plisetsky returned, amidst a competition. Yuri was 18, Victor was 30.

It was shortly before the start of the Grand Prix final. Everyone sat together backstage and it was silent until the clacking of heals filled the air. A women strode into the room, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and her eyes a striking blue. There was no doubt, she was Yuri Plisetsky's mother.

Yuri got up from his chair, motioning for Otabek to stay back as he crossed the room. The two blondes stopped in the middle of the room and looked at each other. "What are you doing here, mother?", he asked, trying to keep his voice stern, but his shaking hands betrayed him.

The women looked him up and down, her lips pressed together. "I'm glad to see you grew up so well", she said, not looking happy at all.

Yuri let out a laugh, a startled, broken laugh. "Well, you weren't there to see. I haven't seen you in the last 12 years", he spat back.

Katherina sighed and put a hand to Yuri's cheek, he was taller than her. "Yuri, I'm sorry I couldn't give you the childhood you deserved. I blamed you for my mistakes. I hope you can forgive me", she said, her expression softening.

Yuri didn't soften, just stared at her. "You cheated on your husband and blamed me for it. You hate me and left me and Grandpa alone. You destroyed my life", he replied in a strained voice.

Before his mother could reply, Victor came into the room. "Mom?", he asked, blinking a few times, before walking over to his mother and pulling her into a hug.

"Vitya, you look more and more like your father on a daily basis", said the woman with a soft smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Why are you here?", asked Victor as he pulled back, he looked her over and glanced at Yuri, who stood there as stuff as a board.

"I'm moving back to Russia. I'm getting married again. You both are of course invited", she said, giving Yuri a soft smile, while she squeezed Victor's hands. 

"Of course we'll come!", said Victor with enthusiasm, pulling her in for another hug.

"Speak for yourself, old man, but I'm not coming. You're not a part of my life anymore, you haven't been for the past 18 years and you can't just decide to reappear and expect me to go along with it", spat Yuri, glaring at Victor and his mother.

He was about to tell them off even more, when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with Otabek looking at him with his usual stoic expression, but with a soft of softness in his eyes. "Yura, we talked about this, remember?", he said softly.

Yuri looked at him, seemingly wanting to fight back, but in the end Otabek's soft touch and understanding nature took most of Yuri's venom from his words. He turned back to his brother and mother and looked at them.

"Fine, I'll come to the wedding, but don't expect things to go your way after this", he hissed, before running off.  
_____  
Things indeed didn't get better. It's not like it used to be. Both his mother and brother were trying to be nicer to him and act like family, but he just couldn't pretend that they hadn't hurt him in the past. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't warm up to the thought of his family bejng a part of his life. 

The wedding went well, but Yuri felt bad for the husband. Katherina had ruined three men's lives in the past 18 years after all.

Victor had taken Katsuki along, who was chatting Yuri's ear off for most of the festivities. And in that moment he was thankful. Katsuki's nervous rambling was something familiar and if the only good thing that came out of Victor being his brother was that he got to have Yuuri Katsuki as a brother in law, he was going to take it.

Otabek had been his plus one, though the man mostly kept to himself, but never once leaving Yuri's side. It was sweet and helped him calm down even more. He was determined to try and even hugged his mother as a crongratulations and got the first dance with her.

Maybe, just maybe, this could work out.


End file.
